


Spoiler : Romeu e Julieta morrem no final

by carolss



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Segundo a ficha de personagem do Ichigo no primeiro volume do mangá ele é um fã de Shakespeare, como Rukia reagiria se ela descobrisse essa informação ? – levemente Ichigo/Rukia





	Spoiler : Romeu e Julieta morrem no final

Ichigo entrou no seu quarto e decidiu que aquilo era a última gota d’água. Não bastava Rukia ter se apropriado do seu armário agora ela estava deitada na cama dele lendo relaxada como se ela fosse dona do lugar.

Ele estava prestes a dizer pra ela deixar de ser tão folgada quando ele notou que a obra em questão que Rukia tinha em suas mãos não era um dos seus mangás de sempre mas um livro que pertencia a ele. Especificamente Romeu e Julieta. Um frio correu pela sua espinha. Houve um silencio razoavelmente longo antes de ela dar um dos seus sorrisos super irritantes e dizer :

“Eu não acredito que você teve a cara de pau de criticar os meus mangás enquanto você lia isso, esse troço é mais meloso que qualquer shoujo que eu já tenha lido”

“Não é uma das melhores peças dele, okay ? Mas quase todas as outras são muito boas, elas são inteligentes e dizem um monte de coisas sobre pessoas e coisas”

“Pessoas e coisas, tão eloquente”

“Não enche. E sabe Romeu e Julieta não é uma das melhores peças dele mas ainda tem um monte de coisas relevantes a dizer sobre os efeitos de violência. Isso é eloquente o suficiente pra você ???”

“ _Esses violentos prazeres tem fins violentos_ , eu estou bem certa que essa fala foi uma metáfora pra sexo e orgasmo, talvez até ejaculação precoce”

“Me devolve o livro”

“Como você quiser, eu fiquei cansada mesmo desses adolescentes idiotas e o amor épico deles ” ela disse.

“Eu te falei a peça não é só sobre isso”

“Você não acha que eles são idiotas ?”

“Sim eles são idiotas, mas adolescentes são idiotas, e-”

“Eu não posso discutir com isso”

“Me deixa terminar !”

“Ok termine”

“Certo : Eles são adolescentes estúpidos, e adolescentes fazem isso de confundir luxúria com amor, e achar que alguém que eles só conhecem há alguns dias é o amor da vida deles e tudo isso, as ações deles não é o que faz da peça uma tragédia, mas o ambiente que eles estão, cheio de agressão e ódio sem sentido acaba causando a paixão juvenil deles acabar com a morte dos dois”

Por um momento Rukia ficou em silêncio dando a Ichigo um senso de vitória que ele geralmente só experimentava após derrotar um Hollow. Aí ela pareceu irritada e o senso de vitória desapareceu.

“Eles morrem no fim ?! Porque você me disse isso ?”

“Todo mundo sabe que eles morrem no fim”

“Bem eu não sabia babaca”

“Diz no prólogo !”

“Ninguém lê prólogos !”


End file.
